In a wireless communication, user equipment (UE) monitors a downlink (DL) channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH) in a continuous manner. The continuous monitoring of a PDCCH increases the power consumption of the UE. DRX functionality is used in the UE to reduce the power consumption. The power consumption is reduced by stopping the PDCCH monitor for a certain time-period referred to as a DRX activity timer.
In some scenarios, there may be DRX configuration issues from an eNodeB (eNB). In such scenarios, a UE of the eNB may trigger a radio connection reestablishment. The UE may keep trying for a connection reestablishment to a neighboring eNB with better radio condition. However, the neighboring eNB may be non-compliant and the UE may not be able to latch to a network of the neighboring eNB. The non-compliant eNB may include DRX parameters with non-compliant values that may cause DRX configuration issues. Thus, the DRX configuration issues due to non-compliant DRX values prevent reestablishing a connection between the UE and the eNB with better radio condition.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.